Halfway Out of the Dark
by Dusty Paws
Summary: The first army had never really been a threat; Alice had handled it nearly singlehandedly and saved Bella in the process. But now the second army is coming to break the peace and Bella may truly lose her Alice. Sequel to Falling in the Black. AU
1. Prologue: This is War

Ok so, first off this is the sequel to Falling in the Black and it would make so much more sense if you've read that one first. I mean seriously nothing beyond that little grey line will make sense without reading it.

Second, I suppose I should warn you that there is femslash in the story, but, again if you'd read the first one you'd already know that ;P

Third, I own nothing. Except Erril, Jaime, Torin, Andraste, Dahlia and Tyrell; they're mine. The others though, they belong to Stephenie Meyer and all that jazz.

Fourth and finally enjoy the story :)

* * *

><p><span>Prologue: This is War<span>

Erril lifted the visor on his heavy metal helm and exposed his ruby eyes to the Italian sun. He had travelled far with many at his back and not even his eyesight could pick out their destination on the horizon. But this was where they would wait. Wait for an opportunity to move forwards. For an opportunity to strike. He removed his helm entirely and let the sun send shards of light rebounding from his skin.

Erril was often asked why he wore the cumbersome steel armour when his bare flesh would be enough to stop even a bullet striving for his unbeating heart. He always showed them the sword hanging at his waist, told them the story of the venom blades and give an example of how easily it would bite deep into his own flesh.  
>"My lord King." A voice at his elbow drew his attention from the horizon and the city lying just beyond it like a ripe fruit waiting to be picked by his mailed hand. He turned his head to see an auburn haired child who had the same ruby eyes that he did looked up at him.<p>

"Yes, Jaime?" He made a point of learning the names of every man, woman and child of his followers. After all it was only common courtesy when he would have them lay down their lives for him.

"We found Gabriel's camp." Good, that was good. Erril had sent an advance party of thrall with two members of his personal guard. He trusted the two implicitly and William had superb control over the mindless that he created. But neither William nor Gabriel, or any of their thrall had returned to him with a report on the city, which could only mean that the city was better defended than even Erril had thought. "Or what was left of it at least." The boy hopped from foot to foot anxiously, the sun sending light arcing from his skin.

"And what is left of it?" He was curious, he had to admit, that they would leave anything behind. The pair had been under explicit orders to not be seen as the checked the defences.

"A couple of old tents and this, your Grace." Jaime gestured behind him to wear a broken chain lay in the grass like some strange snake. The steel of the links were thick and strong. Maybe strong enough to hold a vampire prisoner. "There were a lot of footprints around the chain and it looked like something had been tied up there. The footprints were dried into the dirt so you can see a path from there and towards the city, your Grace."

Erril frowned and fingered the pommel of his sword in thought. What had William and Gabriel gotten themselves into? If they had been seen, or worse captured and interrogated Erril would lose the element of surprise that gave him the edge. Finally he sighed heavily.

"Thank you, Jaime, you did well." Jaime was _the_ best scout he had and his apparent age only made him better. For who would suspect a child of nine to be the one relaying their secrets to their enemies? Certainly no one that King Erril, Father of Thrall and Leader of the Freemen had encountered. Maybe he should have sent Jaime with William.

Erril shook his head to clear his thoughts; thinking of the past would do him no good now.

"Jaime, I have another job for you." The boy bowed low and when he straightened he was smiling crookedly.

"Yes, your Grace?" Jaime's ruby eyes glittered with enthusiasm for any job that Erril would give him and that made the king smile. The boy had been trained well.

"I want you to go to Volterra. Alone. Integrate yourself into the Volturi palace, but don't draw too much attention to yourself. Find out how much William and Gabriel told them, if anything. Report back to me as soon as it is safe for you to do so." Jaime nodded. "Any questions?"  
>"No, my king." Jaime bowed low and didn't see Erril pull a short, venom worked dagger from his belt.<p>

"Here. If you have to, defend yourself. _Only_ if you have to." Jaime took the blade and slid it into his boot where prying eyes would not see it. To anyone who did not know him he was an innocent young boy. "Good, lad."

"May I leave now?" Erril turned his gaze back to the horizon and the sun beginning to disappear behind the hills. The sun would have fallen completely by the time Jaime reached the walled city of Volterra.

"Yes. Good luck." Jaime returned his luck with a bright grin.

"I don't need luck, my king. All children spy but none of us are dangerous." Erril laughed as the boy darted away. He watched until he was a mere speck in the distance and then turned to the small army behind him.

They were milling around in a disorganised mess but he knew that at a single command from him they would snap to attention and form ranks, weapons in their fists. He allowed them their disorganisation while they marched to give a sense of comfort to them and they loved him for it. They loved him and they would die for him.

And the people of Volterra may well die too.


	2. I: Paradise Circus

Hey look, it's Alice. And Torin and Andraste's entrance.

* * *

><p>Alice pushed the doors to the throne room open and slipped inside to see all three of the dark thrones filled, with Jane and Victor stood before them facing the doors. She gave them a small smile that was only half returned.<p>

When she and Bella had returned to their room that morning they had found the venom-worked long sword that Aro had taken from an attacking vampire, lying across their bed with a not resting against the blade. The note requested Alice's presence in the throne room and Bella's at the gatehouse, but Alice had been asked to wear the sword.

So when she approached the Aro to receive the customary kiss to the forehead as he scanned her mind, not that he needed contact to do so anymore, the scabbard tip tapped against the marble floor.

"Thank you for coming, Alice." Aro smiled at her. Marcus smiled a little too but Caius only scowled, just like always. "We're having a few… unannounced visitors today. Ambassadors from the And'aal." Alice tilted her head; the name sounded familiar but she couldn't place it, maybe it was just something that Carlisle had mentioned once, long ago.

"Who are the And'aal?" A movement caught her eye as Marcus shifted in his throne. It was his papery voice that answered her question.

"They are much like we are in the sense of organisation and ruling, but they are not limited to vampires. They are based in Ireland and full of shape-changers, Children of the Moon and many other things besides." Ireland. Maybe it was Jasper who'd mentioned them then, or maybe his wife, Maggie.

"And they're coming here why?" At the mention of the Children of the Moon she couldn't help the glance towards Caius who hated them with every fibre of his undead being. She couldn't imagine him being happy with them even existing let alone their coming to Volterra.

"He isn't, no." Aro smiled at her, reading her mind as easily as if they'd still been in contact. It had been that way since she had nearly died from a sword wound and he'd let her drink his blood in order to survive. "We don't know they're coming. We only know they are because Jaime saw them pass through the gate at sundown yesterday." Jaime was a new addition to the guard too, newer even than her.

Bella had found the young vampire boy roaming the city a few days before, alone. With nowhere else to take him she had brought him before the Volturi Lords and pleaded his case. He was just settling in to the guard and Bella had made it her responsibility to ensure his happiness. The thought of Bella and her newest friend made her smile.

The throne doors swung open to reveal another young vampire by the name of Julian. Alice had recruited him herself after being sent to find him by Aro. He was a good friend and softly spoken but his eyes now were slightly harried.

"They're here." The two words were all he spoke before closing the doors again, leaving himself on the other side.

"Why did you want Bella at the gatehouse?" Alice asked as she took her place between Jane and Victor, her right hand resting against the hilt of her sword. She wasn't comfortable knowing that Aro felt the need to have all three Volturi champions in the throne room when they met with these And'aal when Bella had to greet them alone.

"Have you ever seen anyone take an instant dislike to Isabella?" Marcus replied with a quiet laugh. Of the three Volturi lords he had to have been the most taken with her 'consort' as he called her. Alice chuckled.

"No, sir, that's a very good point." Another was the fact that Bella could most certainly take care of herself. It wasn't like either of them needed a sword to defend themselves with; the one at Alice's waist was likely just for show. It didn't stop her being anxious though.

She was drawn away from her thoughts by the doors opening yet again. This time the faces behind them were unfamiliar.

One was a tall, slender man with pale blond hair held in a clip at the base of his skull and glowing ruby eyes. He wore a dark suit with a deep green cloak tied around his shoulder. He dropped to one knee a few paces in front of her, looking past the champions to the lords.

The other was a girl whose scent made her fist clench automatically. She wasn't much taller than Alice with ash coloured hair cropped short and jade coloured eyes. Unlike her companion her clothes were rough brown leather with a silver circle stitched onto the left breast of the tunic. The girl wore a sword strapped to her back and the dull silver hilt caught the light as she knelt too.

"Good afternoon, my lords." The slender man smiled warmly. "My name is Torin, First Lord of the And'aal. Andraste here is my personal guard." Aro gestured for them to stand with a patient smile of his own.

"Yes, I believe we knew your predecessor; he was a Child of the Moon, wasn't he?" Torin nodded and Andraste's hand twitched slightly as they got to their feet in almost practiced unison.

"Yes, he was." Aro leaned forwards in his throne, pressing the tips of his fingers together as he studied the visitors.

"So, tell me, Lord Torin, are you _trying_ to antagonise Lord Caius by bringing Andraste in here when you have two other guards waiting for you in the gatehouse?" Torin smiled to himself.

"I wouldn't dream of it, my lords." A flicker of amusement passed over the girl's face and Alice tried to place the scent that made her spine tingle with the urge to kill. "But this is my predecessor, the Snow-Wolf's daughter."

Alice frowned; she'd heard that name. The Snow-Wolf, or Lord Coris, was the Child of the Moon with the ice white pelt and the strange power over the cold. And this girl was his daughter. Andraste caught her eye and winked.

"But you did not come all this way to discuss your bodyguard's heritage surely?" Marcus cut through the discussion easily, somehow managing to sound bored. Alice turned her ruby gaze back onto the First Lord of And'aal.

"No." Torin's face lost all expression. "We're here to warn you." Caius scoffed, glaring down at the newcomers. Alice could almost sense Aro roll his eyes at his fellow lord.

"Warn us of what?"

"I don't suppose you remember Erril do you, Caius?" Torin turned ruby eyes onto the most subdued member of the Volturi. Alice turned her head almost imperceptibly and saw Aro straighten in his throne.

"I remember." Caius murmured, returning the Irish man's stare. Aro stood.

"He's coming here with an army at his back, fully intending to free the world of your tyranny." Alice's head whipped back to Torin, eyes wide in shock. An army coming to take Volterra. A sense of déjà vu shivered down her spine. Aro held up a hand to cut off any further conversation.

"This is a matter of family." His voice was velvet with a frisson of pure power. Andraste quirked an eyebrow but Torin seemed unmoved. "We will move this into my own private quarters." Marcus and Caius rose from their thrones obligingly while Aro turned to his champions. "If you would not mind remaining behind, I do not believe our meeting will come to blows." Aro's focused on Alice momentarily, taking the sting from the rejection.

She nodded, watching Jane and Victor leave the throne room ahead of the four lords. Once the door had closed behind them she turned to see Andraste had remained behind and was sat in Caius' throne, her sword resting across her knees. She waved an arm gesturing for Alice to take a seat. She didn't.

"That's not your chair." She spoke instead, saying the first thing that came to mind. The other girl just chuckled softly.

"Caius isn't using it." It was the first time Andraste had spoke and Alice noted that, unlike her Lord Torin, her voice held no trace of an Irish accent.

"I heard stories about your father, the Snow-Wolf." Pale green eyes fixed onto ruby and Alice was strangely annoyed to see amusement dancing in them.

"Few of them true, I'm sure." Her hands played across the naked steel of her blade until one hand was resting against the hilt.

"He was a brave-"

"He was a blacksmith." Andraste stood, easily holding the great sword in one hand, eyes flashing. "He made swords." She glanced at the sword at Alice's waist. "Like yours." Alice rested a hand on its hilt as if that would stop Andraste staring at the blade as she strode nearer. "A long sword… can you even wield that without falling over?"

Alice straightened to stand at her full height, which was only just shorter than that of the And'aal guard.

"Of course I can." She didn't need to ask the same of Andraste; she almost looked as if she'd forgotten the heavy blade was in her hand as she stopped a few paces in front of Alice.

A wicked glint took up residence in green eyes as Andraste raised her blade into a guard position.

"Prove it, Volturi," was all the warning she gave before stepping forwards in a thrust that sent the point of her sword striving for Alice's ribcage.


	3. II: October and April

**aurike** : Don't worry; that arrogance is most definitely a character trait but it's circumstantial so it's all good.

* * *

><p><span>II: October and April<span>

When Bella pushed the heavy oaken gatehouse door open she wasn't sure what she'd expected to see behind it. Maybe a troupe of warriors since Alice had been asked to wear her venom-worked long sword to the throne room. Vampires all of course, else why would they bother with the Volturi? Or maybe werewolves; that would explain the sword too.

Whatever she'd been expecting to see behind that door it wasn't the two people, dressed head to toe in dark leather and arguing in slightly hushed voices.

"I'm not whinging, Dahlia." The first was a wiry built man whose scent confused her. His tousled hair was stormy purple but his eyes shone silver like the polished steel of the rapier at his waist. "I just don't get why Andy got to go and we didn't."

Dahlia was taller with long brown hair plaited neatly behind her. She wore no sword but there were twin daggers hanging from her belt. Her pale skin and smouldering ruby eyes marked her as a vampire. She folded her arms.

"Whinging about being left behind with this pretty girl." Bella blinked in surprise; she hadn't thought they'd seen her yet. "You need your head checking, Tyrell." Dahlia's voice had an Irish lilt to it and her smile was as crooked as the cracks in the stone wall behind her when she turned to face Bella.

Bella opened her mouth to introduce herself but Tyrell's wounded voice cut her off;

"Excuse me, one of us _is_ married you know?" Dahlia rolled her dark eyes and shot Bella a commiserating glance before glaring at Tyrell.  
>"And one of us isn't. Now shut up and let the pretty girl speak." Tyrell returned the heated glare with cold fire in his eyes but remained silent.<br>"I'm Bella. Bella Swan." She smiled, holding out a pale hand which Dahlia took instantly with a soft smile of her own.

"Well, Bella, Bella Swan, I'm Dahlia of the And'aal. And this is Tyrell, also of the And'aal." The And'aal? She cast her mind back to when she had been married to Edward and many covens had converged on the Cullen house to defend their daughter. She remembered talking with Siobhan in one of the few moments of peace that they had had. Remembered where she had heard the word before.

'_The And'aal are no friends, Bella. What they want they send their hounds to take and want they don't, they destroy. Make no mistake; they have honour, for their allies. Either way we should be glad that it is the Volturi who want your daughter, my friend.'_

"What are the And'aal doing so far from their own lands?"  
>"A clever girl too." Dahlia's smile never even wavered. "Our lord Torin wished to warn your lords of an army approaching." An army. The thought sent a shock of horror skittering along her spine and she could almost hear Gabriel's voice in her ear while his lips worked at the skin of her neck. She made herself stand straighter, made herself remember that Alice had killed him.<p>

"What can you do, Bella?" Tyrell's voice, dripping curiosity, drew her attention to the stool where he had taken up residence by the wall.

"I'm a shield." She shifted her feet. "Anything that involves my mind doesn't work on me." The indigo eyes sparkled but Tyrell frowned.  
>"That wouldn't affect your eye colour, would it?" If Bella had still been human she knew she would have blushed under the intensity that he looked into her eyes with. But since her heart no longer beat and her blood no longer ran, she could at least give an act of indifference.<p>

The indifference didn't stop Tyrell from gazing straight into her eyes, though. They were still the same soft gold they had been when she was among the Cullens; she just hadn't been able to bring herself to drink of a human's blood. She'd never done it before and from the moment that Edward's venom had changed her she had promised herself that she never would.

"No." She answered finally. "No, it wouldn't."  
>Aro had offered her a human from the castle of course, just as he had offered Alice before her. But he had only offered once and after she had declined he and Alice had both smiled at her and Aro had brought forth a young stag to slake her thirst instead. "I'm a vegetarian." Tyrell laughed aloud at that. Head thrown back and mouth open to reveal sharp incisors. The laughter rang through the small room while Dahlia stared at her, eyes narrowed as if she thought Bella was lying.<p>

After a full minute the And'aal girl landed a gentle punch to her friend's arm.

"She's serious." She murmured and Bella began to feel uncomfortable under their scrutiny. Tyrell stopped laughed and fixed her with his silvery eyes again.

"Yes, I do believe she is. How sweet; a vegetarian vampire." Bella saw something in his eyes shift, making them seem a lighter shade of grey. He moved closer to her and she realised that he was shorter than she'd thought he was. "Pleased to meet you, Bella Swan." He held out a hand. When she took it she was surprised to find his flesh warm to the touch. Warmer than her anyway.

"Tyrell, are you a werewolf?" She asked. He wasn't quite as warm as Jacob was but he was warmer than the average human and his scent was teasing her nostrils as she tried to figure him out. He gave a sharp toothed grin.

"Not me. That'd be Andraste. Speaking of which it's been a while since the last full moon, hasn't it?" He frowned just as Bella realised that the Andraste that he was speaking of had to be a child of the moon, not one of the werewolves that she knew.

"Yes, hence the chest full of silver chains." Dahlia waved behind her and, sure enough, Bella could see a small wooden chest, padlocked shut.

She thought of Alice who was probably in the same room as this Andraste who required chains every full moon. The full moon was only four days away. Worry began to blossom in Bella's chest, shedding petals filled with thoughts of her Alice trying to fight off a child of the moon. The Child all claws, teeth and fur and Alice with only her sword to protect herself. In that moment Bella decided that she was going to find Alice a suit of armour or a shield at the very least.

"As long as she doesn't get too excited she'll be safe to be around. I promise." Bella's thoughts returned to the moment to see Dahlia smile softly at her. Bella frowned.

"Sorry, empath." She nodded her understanding, knowing the impossibility of stopping oneself from feeling everyone else's emotions. Jasper had always had trouble with that. "Tyrell's a changeling, by the way. He gets distracted easily too."

"I do not!" Crimson eyes rolled and Bella bit back a quiet laugh. "I was just thinking that Andy and Torin have been gone nearly an hour and you know how she gets around the full moon." Bella wanted to go to the throne room. She wanted to find Alice and know that this child of the moon hadn't hurt her.

"Cranky and entertaining when chained?" Dahlia smirked. "It's not much of a change from usual to be honest."

"_That_ was not something I needed to hear, Dahlia." Bella's silent laughter flourished into a soft giggle. "Bella, where would your lords meet ours?" She sobered quickly under Tyrell's silver gaze.

"The throne room." She opened the door behind her deftly as the young man started towards it, ensuring that he could pass through without having to alter his stride. She waited for him to disappear down the corridor before speaking.

"Do you know the way?" She called, sharing a smile with Dahlia. A moment later Tyrell's head appeared around the doorframe sheepishly. "I'll take you, if you want." A bark of laughter escaped his lips.

"That would be wonderful, Lady Bella." He offered her his arm but she didn't take it, leaving the gatehouse with the other vampire on her heels and starting the short walk towards the throne room.

It didn't take them long to get there but Bella and Dahlia arrived slightly before Tyrell, which meant that the sound of metal crashing against metal reached their ears faster than it did his.

Bella's mind instantly flashed back to that moment, months ago, when Alice had been forced to fight Edward to keep them both alive. A wave of comfort rolled over her and she looked up in time to see Dahlia look away and hear Tyrell swear loudly.

He reached past her to push the doors open. Inside the throne room Bella's golden eyes instantly picked out Alice's graceful form dancing threw the strikes of another girl's blades. The two combatants were the only occupants of the room.

The unfamiliar girl, Bella assumed she was Andraste, lunged towards Alice and Bella bit back a cry. Alice's own sword flew up to block the blow but Andraste twisted and forced Alice's blade from her hands. The twist was followed by an arcing swing. Alice's tinkling laugh as she sprang through the swing and rolled to pick up her sword again. The laugh was the only thing that kept Bella from tackling Andraste away from her as the weapons touched again, singing of their meeting loudly.

"What the Hell are you playing at, Andy?" Dahlia's voice had no trouble cutting through the sword song however but neither Alice nor Andraste shifted their concentration from trying to rend to rend the other's head from her shoulders.

"Shush, Dahlia." Alice turned a lunging stab to the side and returned with an upwards slash that Andraste had to jump back to avoid. "I'm busy." The child of the moon stepped through Alice's next blow only to be met with the vampire's blade resting against her neck as her own tapped gently against her opponent's side.

"Believe me now, And'aal?" Alice smiled, straightening as she sheathed her blade. Green eyes sparkled as Andraste did the same.

"After that little display how could I think otherwise, Volturi?" Ruby eyes landed on Bella then and she saw the smile on Alice's face. Some of the anger she felt towards the Child faded, but not all of it. If what Tyrell had said was true then she could've seriously hurt Alice.

"Are you finished trying to kill the locals?" Dahlia glared disapprovingly at Andraste who simply smiled as she and Alice joined them.

"Only if you're done seducing them, honey." The counter came easily and she turned her head. "Alice, these are Dahlia and Tyrell. Poisonflower and No-Face respectively." Bella frowned turning her eyes from Alice in favour of looking at her companions.

"Titles from home." Dahlia explained, arms folded and still glaring at Andraste. "She's Andraste Wolfhound and like to get chained up earlier than usual if she doesn't keep her pulse rate down." Green eyes rolled and the Child nudged Alice gently. Bella found that she didn't quite trust the girl who'd gone from attacking her to acting like her best friend. When Andraste slipped past her for the door Bella's golden eyes followed her, determined not to show her undefended back.

"Yeah, well, save it for later; I'm going in search of food. Coming with, Ty?" The changeling had been quiet since they'd opened the door, Bella had almost forgot he was there. "You're always saying how I need someone to keep me from eating the natives." Tyrell shrugged and shared a short glance with Dahlia.

"Sure, I'll go. You can deal with Torin later though." The rest of their conversation was lost as they wandered up the corridor, back towards the gatehouse. This time Bella didn't offer directions.

"Are you ok?" Alice blinked at her, surprised.

"Yeah, Bell, I'm good. Are you?" Bella quirked an eyebrow and sighed.

"I wasn't the one in a sword fight with a child of the moon so close to a full moon." Alice gave the tinkling laugh that Bella loved so much.

"I'm fine, Cara Mia; I don't think she actually managed to hit me properly. She should have a few bruises by morning though." Good, Bella thought, then caught herself. She'd barely met the other girl; she shouldn't form an opinion just yet, not even when instinct told her she should chase her down for baring a blade against Alice. In jest or otherwise. "Relax." Alice took one of her hands, running her thumb across her knuckles. "I'm ok, I promise." She pulled her into a hug.

"You better be." Bella mumbled, burying her face in the other girl's shoulder. Alice kissed the corner of her mouth as she pulled away.

"You can check later if you don't believe me." She smiled then. "I'm Alice." Bella started; she'd forgotten about Dahlia who was stood beside them wearing a bemused expression.

"Dahlia." She took the offered hand and shook it. "I'm sorry for Andy." Alice shook her head.

"Don't be." Bella stepped forwards, finally remembering her job of liaison with the And'aal.

"You're probably going to be here a while. We'll give you a tour of the castle if you like." The crimson eyed vampire's smile was bright.

"Thank you. Could you show me your dungeons; I need somewhere to put the chains."


	4. III: Colour Blind

Huh, amazing what coffee can do for your output... I should drink this stuff more often.

Sorry I haven't been around lately; I got distracted by other, shiny things. But hey, I brought something now :)

* * *

><p>Bella pushed the door to her bedroom open, Alice trailing behind her. The shorter vampire threw her sword onto the bed, still in its scabbard, as soon as she passed the threshold.<br>"I am so glad to be rid of that," She muttered before taking a seat on the bed. Bella remained standing, thinking back to how comfortable Alice seemed with the blade in her hands. "What? What's wrong?" Ruby eyes focused on her and Alice stood again, her hand reaching for the sword again, as if there was something that needed fighting away.

"Are you ok?" Alice frowned and Bella could see that she didn't know what she meant. "Your fight earlier? You're not hurt at all?" The hand that had reached for the sword changed targets and took one of Bella's hands instead, using it to pull the taller girl into a gentle embrace.  
>"I'm perfect." Alice murmured into her shoulder. Bella couldn't help smiling at the feel of having her in her arms again. They hadn't just hugged in a while and she intended to savour every second. "Andy barely even got any hits in; I could see every move before she made it." There it was again; the familiarity that seemed to have sprung from a fight. Bella cast that thought aside; she couldn't find any problems with it. After all it was only the Child of the Moon that she had a problem with, her and her methods of making friends.<p>

"I thought you couldn't see werewolves in your visions." Alice sighed softly and brushed some hair from Bella's face. She placed a gentle kiss at the corner of her mouth.

"The werewolves we knew are shape shifters. Andraste is a Child of the Moon. Apparently those I can see." Bella nodded; it made sense. This time it was her who kissed Alice, one hand at the back of her neck to hold her in place.  
>The door swung open behind them and a surprised cough forced them to part. Smiling sheepishly Bella avoiding meeting Aro's eyes but Alice seemed to have no problems, even managing to beam at the ancient Volturi Lord.<br>"I can come back later," he said, a glint of mirth in his crimson eyes. The thought of having Alice all to herself for a few more hours was a tempting one but she didn't need to be able to see the future to know that the moment was long gone.

"No, it's fine," she assured him, "Go on."  
>"I just wanted to let you know that the And'aal will be staying with us for as long as it takes for this attack to happen. They will be useful in the defence, if nothing else." Aro took a moment to hold out his hands to them both. Dutifully, knowing that he was looking for a report on their own days, they both placed a hand in one of his and let the memories flow.<p>

"Who's going to attack us?" Bella asked, the moment that her hand was released.

"A man called Erril. He's calling himself the king of the freemen and is aiming to destroy the Volturi to free vampires from our rule."

"He does know what happened to the last army that tried that, right?" Alice asked, her eyes sparkling. Bella shuddered; she remembered. She remembered how Alice had been stabbed by that venom worked steel blade that Aro expected her to carry now. She remembered how Alice had very nearly died on the streets just outside the castle. She remembered the red of the blood that had coated the stones.

A thin arm snaked around her waist and pulled her gently towards Alice and a soft kiss was placed on her cheek. Bella banished the memories from her mind and tried a smile for Alice's benefit.

"Why were you fighting the And'aal champion, Amante?" Aro's voice was pure curiosity mixed with concern but Alice gave a quiet growl and buried her face in Bella's shoulder.

"Not you too; Bells has been giving me a hard enough time about that. She challenged me because she wanted to check the state of the guard. That's all. I'm not hurt, she's probably a little bruise and she'll definitely feel a couple of those blows in the morning but it's nothing that won't heal in a few days. Less if her kind can heal as fast as Jake can. And yes, I do realise that she is a Child of the Moon and the full moon is only four days away, meaning her control is a lot less than usual."

Cordelia had given them a full list of what to expect from the other And'aal girl whilst she hung silver chains around one of their dungeon cells in preparation for the full moon.

When Alice looked up again she saw that Aro was shaking with silent laughter and looking at her fondly. There was still a rumour that he was having an affair with her, but it was a less common idea now that Bella was living in Volterra. Although Aro still insisted upon using the Italian '_Amante_' as a nickname for her and calling her 'Lover' was not something that was lost upon the rest of the Volturi guard.

"Ok, Alice," he murmured, "I only got a quick glimpse of that memory and I wanted to know if I was going to have to reprimand the girl personally. I wasn't criticising you, Amante." His protectiveness of her wasn't lost upon them either, although to Bella it was more fatherly than anything.

"I know. I'm sorry." Alice shifted slightly. "You want your sword back?"

Before Aro could even open his mouth to answer an auburn haired head poked itself around the doorway. Bella smiled warmly at Jaime as the rest of the boy came into view. She had found him wandering Volterra and brought him to Aro herself. He was a nice boy.

"My Lord." He bowed to Aro gracefully and then straightened his young face a mask of seriousness. "Some of your guard have come across a werewolf in the city." Alice and Bella shared a worried glance; no one outside of the few who had been in contact with them knew of the And'aal. Any werewolf, shape shifter or no, would be attacked on sight. Alice reached for her sword.

"Have they attacked her?" Jaime shook his head but Alice didn't even falter as she continued to wrap the sword belt around her waist.

"Not yet but they intend to. Loran was leading them." Bella cursed under her breath; Loran was notoriously hot-headed and he was stronger than even Emmett. Unfortunately he also had less restraint than the bear-like Cullen that Bella called her brother.

"I'm sorry to have to ask you this, Alice," Aro started but Alice had already prepared herself and offered him a kind smile.  
>"What are champions for?" She placed a kiss onto Bella's lips, telling her silently to stay where she was. They both knew that Bella could take care of herself but they also knew that Alice couldn't focus on her job if she was also trying to protect Bella. And she would try to protect Bella, even if it put her in harm's way. So they had an unspoken agreement that when Alice had to go and subdue an unruly vampire that Bella would stay in the castle unless Alice needed her help.<br>"Stay safe," Bella whispered against her lips as she pulled away. Alice gave her a devilish grin.  
>"Always, Cara Mia." The she was gone, racing after Jaime with all the speed of a bullet.<p>

/

By the time that Alice and Jaime reached the small alleyway where Andraste and Tyrell had been cornered, there was a group of vampires a dozen strong surrounding them. Sure enough Loran was at the forefront of the crowd. Tyrell was stood between Andraste and Loran, though whether to protect his friend or the vampire Alice couldn't say.  
>"Thank you, Jaime." She smiled kindly at the boy as she drew her sword. It felt at home in her hand, even though it wasn't truly hers and even though she hated using it. This was the blade she had used to kill her brother. She shook the thought of his blood on the weapon and stepped forwards into what little light could get into the alleyway. "Hello boys."<p>

Loran's head whipped around to face her, his ruby eyes fixed on her sword. The rest of the crowd parted to let her through.

"Well if it isn't Lord Aro's little pet." Loran crowed when she reached him. "Get kicked out of your master's bed and decide to join the party did we?" She let the words roll over her.

"Not Aro's bed no but you most certainly interrupted my night." Alice raised her blade in a vaguely threatening gesture. "Those two are Aro's guest, I suggest you hassle someone else tonight, Loran." The other vampire merely laughed.

"Who's going to stop us? You?" A dark laugh came from the shadows and Alice was surprised to see that Andraste, pressed to the wall though she was, was laughing.  
>"Oh, she's very good with that blade, boy, don't doubt it."<p>

"Be quiet, dog." One of Loran's men said, quiet enough to not be heard outside of their alley but definitely loud enough to be threatening.

"Tyrell, you have three choices here. Get upstaged by Alice, fight back or let me move so I can do it myself." Alice noticed in that moment that Andraste's voice was deeper than it had been earlier and her teeth appeared to have sharpened to points.

Reluctantly Tyrell moved forwards, giving her room to move.

"You get the dog; Lord Caius'll love it. We'll take the boy and Aro's pet." Loran dispatched orders easily but when he surged towards Alice she simply twitched her sword, hitting him with the flat of the blade with enough force to knock him into the wall, and pinned him, twisting his arm behind his back roughly.

She dimly heard a tearing sound and turned to see Andraste toss a severed arm to the side, a vampire on his knees before her. Tyrell's fists were flying, turning the group of vampires away as easily as if they'd been human.

"I said 'hassle someone else'." She hissed into Loran's ear. "Now call them off before she gets carried away." For some reason, be it sheer rage or some semblance of sense, Andraste hadn't drawn her venom worked sword and set to killing the vampires. She'd just been tearing them down by hand, that, at least, a vampire could heal from.

"Leave them." At Loran's words every vampire stopped fighting. Tyrell whirled and pinned Andraste back to the wall again, making it apparent that she was too far gone to listen to him. She howled and the vampires fled. Alice released Loran so he could do the same.

"We need to get her to the palace. To Dahlia and the chains." Tyrell called to her, grunting with the effort of keeping his friend still. Alice turned to Jaime.

"Find the And'aal called Dahlia and tell her to meet us in the dungeons." The boy nodded and sped away while Alice moved to help Tyrell.

/

Alice didn't know how the three of them had managed to get to the Volturi stronghold as quickly as they had, but somehow they managed to reach the dungeons before Dahlia. Luckily for them, Andraste had regained some of her senses on the journey.

Tyrell had taken the sword, scabbard and all from her back and hung it on a rusty nail in the wall.

"Come on guys, I'm fine now. Can't we leave it be? I'd rather not be in those until I have to be." In the time that Alice had known her, a short time though it was, she had never heard even a waver of uncertainty enter her voice. And not even when stricken with a blade, or cornered by vampires, had fear entered her jade eyes. But it was there now.

"No." It was Dahlia's voice that answered her as she sauntered inside the cell. "If I have to be called then you go in the shackles. You know the rules."

"I'm sorry, did my momentary insanity interrupt your plans, honey?" Andraste gave a sardonic smile as the brunette grasped the first chain and wrapped it around a pale scarred wrist. The Child of the Moon hissed as the metal made contact with her flesh. Looking closely as the second wrist was bound, Alice realised that the shackles were made of silver. Suddenly she realised where the scars had come from. "Think you can set them a little looser this time?"

"'Fraid not, dear." A third silver ring was set around Andraste's throat and Alice winced along with her in sympathy. "Can't have you getting loose, even if you are early."  
>"You're enjoying this." She accused Dahlia, narrowing her eyes as she tried to hide the pain she was in.<p>

"I'd enjoy it more if you weren't 'temporarily insane', as it were." Tyrell coughed, effectively killing the banter.

"I'm going to go catch some sleep." Dahlia caught his arm before he could leave.

"Not until I've checked those bruised knuckles out you're not." He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, mother." Alice looked between the two beside the cell door and the one hanging from her chains, face contorted in pain.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she murmured, before leaving completely; she needed to report back to Aro. Then she really needed to talk to Bella; she finally saw where her concern came from concerning the And'aal wolf after seeing a man's arm torn from its socket. And she might need to talk to Caius as well about his men cornering said wolf and causing her loss of control. Someone could've gotten killed.

* * *

><p>*drinks* Coffee's cold now, lovely. More importantly; yay a chapter was written while it was cooling. It did not lose its heat in vain.<p>

Goodnight, hope you enjoyed what you read.


End file.
